


Дьяволы плачут

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hysterics, Mental Breakdown, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Siblings, demons hysterics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Данте не может спать, потому что у Вергилия кошмары.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	Дьяволы плачут

Данте устал.

Нет, не так.

Данте заебался.

Он чувствует себя потрохами и костями, перемолотыми в мясорубке до фарша. Этот фарш оставили под солнцем, и он протух, и его пора выбросить.

Данте не может уснуть, и чувствует себя таким фаршем вот уже… третью ночь подряд, получается. Его чувство времени совершенно сбито после ада, где нет ни дня, ни ночи, ему сложно теперь воспринимать часы и дни, и даже по тому, насколько темно или светло за окном ему не разобраться.

Уверен Данте в одном: Вергилий мешает ему спать.

А спать так хочется.

Данте так ни разу и не заснул нормально с тех пор, как они вернулись из ада.

Все просто: у Вергилия кошмары. И Данте почему-то видит их тоже.

Липкие. Опутывают, тянут на дно, оставляют захлебываться там и не дают умереть. Но только Вергилий молчит, он не признается. Хотя какой смысл прятать: Данте делит с ним сны. Они мутные, и Данте ничего не помнит уже к тому моменту, как открывает глаза.

Признаться честно, он думал, что все образуется само собой. Они выберутся из ада, и будет нормальная жизнь, и что они смогут быть… ну… братьями. Данте понимал теперь, спустя всего-то три дня, какими идиотскими и наивными были те мысли. За двадцать лет он успел забыть: это же Вергилий.

Это же Вергилий: с ним никогда не было просто, и в смутно вспоминаемом детстве — тоже.

Данте понимает теперь, как ему жаль, что его память искорежена и ненадежна, у него так мало осталось каких-то нежных светлых воспоминаний, которых можно было бы холить и лелеять, бережно сдувать с них пыль и утешать себя ими по ночам, пока страшными образами выедает разум.

Хуже всего было то, что Вергилий мешает ему спать, конечно.

Спать Данте хотелось страшно. Он не знал, сколько точно они пробыли в аду, но за все время там Данте умудрился подремать всего пару часов.

И Вергилий ведь не признается, что у него кошмары и что он тоже спать не может.

Какое-то время Данте бестолково ворочается, но уснуть не получается. Тогда он пробует измотать себя (хотя и так измотан) и берется отжиматься, но это быстро ему надоедает. Данте злится и выбирается из спальни. Вергилий прячется в выделенной ему комнате, ее дверь прямо напротив, и Данте нехорошо сверлит ее взглядом, потом уходит на кухню, поняв, что так и не уснет.

Несколько часов Данте проводит на кухне, просто тупо пялясь в потолок. Может, он пару раз задремывает на стуле, но всякий раз вздрагивает отчего-то, просыпается и злится с каждым разом все сильнее.

Когда рассветает, Вергилий выходит из своего убежища так, будто ничего и не происходило. У него огромные черные круги под глазами, посеревшая кожа, сухие плотно сомкнутые губы, но все это он игнорирует, а Данте смотрит внимательно, как удав за добычей.

— Из-за тебя я не могу спать, — говорит Данте глухо, когда Вергилий ставит чайник.

Брат поворачивается к нему странным дерганным движением, окидывает ледяным взглядом и отвечает:

— Это не мои проблемы.

Данте аж задыхается от такой наглости.

Он злится, скалит зубы, но встряхивает головой и прищуривает глаза, ругаясь только про себя.

Вергилий сложный настолько, что даже заговорить с ним сложно.

— Пойдем помахаемся, — предлагает Данте вместо того, чтобы ругаться. Друг с другом они понимают лишь один язык: язык мечей и когтей. — Мне надоело сидеть без дела.

— Я не обязан тебя развлекать.

Вергилий наливает себе чай, садится за стол и раздражающе медленно помешивает ложку, ударяя ей о бортики чашки. Он кладет ненормальное количество сахара для такого объема жидкости, Данте уверен, что пить это невозможно. Но Вергилий пьет и не морщится.

— Да пойдем, ты как будто сам так рад сидеть и ничего не делать?

Вергилий окидывает его тяжелым взглядом, вздыхает так, будто Данте — это надоедливый ребенок, и неспешно допивает чай.

— Хорошо. Идем.

Из агентства они выбираются тем же утром, и Данте уводит Вергилия на пустырь, оставшийся еще после падения Темен-ни-гру. Город хоть и восстановили, то место люди трогать не стали, может, из-за своей суеверной природы. Но это обеспечило их удобным полигоном.

— Навевает воспоминания, да? — хмыкает Данте. Вергилий не отвечает, но в глазах у него что-то странное.

Данте бросается на него с мечом сразу же, как только они добираются до места. Вергилий без труда уходит от его удара, даже не отбивая его, и дальше только и делает, что носится вокруг, уклоняясь. Данте понимает почти сразу: Вергилий его дразнит. И это злит. Данте скалит зубы, рычит и вскрикивает:

— Сражайся нормально!

И Вергилий сразу же бьет его. Ямато входит в живот, рвет ткани, упирается в позвоночник, и Данте давится кровью. Ощущается привычно. Даже в каком-то извращенном смысле хорошо.

Только Ямато покидает его тело, Данте сразу же хватает Вергилия за плечо и дергает на себя.

Тот вздрагивает и моментально вылетает в триггер. Данте охватывает жаром, из спины болезненно вырываются крылья, каменная чешуя обрастает тело.

Данте хватается за него и тянет к себе ближе, так близко, как возможно, вгрызается в горло зубами, когтями пробивает чешую на плечах, машет крыльями, бьется, но выбраться из-под брата так и не выходит. Тогда Данте просто удерживает его, чтобы не дать возможность ударить Ямато: они слишком близко друг к другу, а меч слишком большой. Вергилий бьет его в ответ зубами и когтями, и кровь хлещет по чешуе, шипя и испаряясь от их температур. Траву вокруг выжигает.

И внезапно вместо злобы Данте бьет другим ощущением.

Страхом.

Он разрастается изнутри так стремительно, как ядерный взрыв, поглощает и остужает, и у Данте — в триггере-то! — холодеют пальцы и кончики крыльев. Он вздрагивает. Пробует укусить Вергилия сильнее, но это не помогает. От ужаса сильное демоническое сердце дрожит, заходится неровно и часто.

Данте не понимает, откуда страх. Данте не чувствует никакой угрозы извне.

Но Вергилий над ним застывает.

Данте понимает: ему тоже страшно.

Их ощущения и чувства множатся фракталами, отражаются друг от друга, доводя до состояния бездумной паники за какие-то секунды.

Они больше не царапаются и не бьют друг друга. Данте теперь смыкает вокруг него крылья так плотно, как это только возможно, и рычать больше не выходит. Горло сжимает, и остается лишь скулить. Громко, жалобно, просяще. Данте шарит носом по сгибу шеи Вергилия, ищет тепла и защиты, ищет подтверждения того, что брат все еще здесь, все еще рядом.

Он вспоминает выедавшее его одиночество, вспоминает гору бутылок и огромное чувство вины, кроме которого ничего в его жизни не оставалось.

Они превращаются в скулящий колючий клубок из чешуи и языков пламени, и у Данте в голове совершенно нет мыслей. Он хватается за Вергилия, пробивает его чешую когтями, чтобы держаться за него. Вергилий обхватывает его хвостом в ответ, сдавливает так, что не вдохнуть, но Данте воздух и не нужен. Вергилий ведь здесь. Он накрывает его крыльями, сжимает, смыкает, и они превращаются в огромный горячий кокон друг для друга.

Влага сразу же испаряется с лица Данте, не успевая и выкатиться из глаз. Ему плохо, бесконечно плохо, и рвущиеся наружу рыдания не сдержать. Он и не пытается, скулит и хватается зубами за шею Вергилия, смыкает зубы. Вергилий держит его в ответ, и из его горла тоже явственно слышатся тяжелые истеричные звуки.

Данте не может успокоиться, потому что не может успокоиться Вергилий. Вергилий не может успокоиться, потому что не может успокоиться Данте. Они влияют друг на друга, держат друг в состоянии истерики и не дают друг другу выплыть со дна.

Сначала слезы испаряются, но чешуя начинает истончаться, температура падает. Данте слабо подвывает, и слышит точно такой же ответный вой. Ему хочется показать, как ему было больно и плохо, как он страдал, выместить это все наконец-то тому, кто поймет, и Данте всхлипывает совершенно по-человечески. Ему так больно, он не понимает, почему, ведь Вергилий же здесь.

Следующий вой Вергилия больше похож на совершенно человеческий крик, и Данте продирает дрожью по позвоночнику, он в ответ скулит, сжимает его крепче. Когти пропадают, чешуя сходит, Данте чувствует, как исчезает хвост, сжимавший его, и от этого становится пусто. Данте жмется ближе, тычется носом в шею Вергилия, обхватывает его крепко, как только способен, стараясь унять его тревогу. Данте смещается немного, приподнимается и тычется носом в ледяной висок, касается волос, дышит его запахом. Слезы все катятся, катятся, никак не остановить.

Это их общая боль длинною в десятилетия, Данте кажется, она никогда не кончится.

Вергилий тоже плачет.

Данте кажется, он сейчас умрет: сердце бьется больно, сильно, так ненормально часто, но несмотря на это ему все еще очень холодно.

Постепенно, спустя вечность, их перестает трясти. Каждая реакция их тел и душ синхронизирована, и успокаиваются они тоже одновременно. Остаются лежать на промерзлой земле в человеческой незащищенной от холода форме, но отпустить друг друга нереально.

Они так и лежат на земле, крепко обнявшись, соприкасаясь лбами и держа глаза закрытыми. Данте чувствует неровное дыхание Вергилия на своем лице.

Можно больше не грызть себя бесконечно огромной виной.

Вергилий здесь. Живой.


End file.
